PJW
by MrPjoHp123
Summary: You know the stories of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, right? Well, they're both wrong- Percy and Harry are twins, smart, older, and in a band with the Weasley twins who are secretly sons of Hecate! Percy/Luna, Harry/Thalia , Fred/ Fem Travis, George/ Fem Connor. Manipulative!Dumbles
1. Chapter 1

PJW

 **Chapter one**

 **Summary: You know the stories of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, right? Well, they're both wrong- Percy and Harry are twins, smart, older, and in a band with the Weasley twins who are secretly sons of Hecate! Percy/Luna, Harry/? , Fred/ Fem Travis, George/ Fem Connor. Manipulative!Dumbles**

Harry P.O.V.

"Okay, Los Angeles! This'll be our last song of the night!" Harry Potter-Jackson looked back at his band mates, his twin, Percy Jackson-Potter, and their best mates, Fred and George Weasley. They nodded. Harry and Percy switched spots; this was (mostly) Percy's song to sing, as he had written it. Percy tuned up his sea green guitar, Fred banged on his dark purple drums, with their band logo on the bass drum in bold black, George strummed his slightly lighter purple bass, and Harry just got his blue keyboard into position. The four most popular thirteen year olds in the world started to play.

(Percy: _italics_ , Fred: underlined, Harry: **bold** , George: _**bold italics**_ , Fred, George, and Harry: _**bold underlined italics**_ , All: **bold underlined** )

" _ **Woe oh, oh, oh!**_

 _ **Woe oh, oh, oh!**_

 **I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make**

 **Feel like it don't make sense**

 **I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable**

 **But I'm finding out love's unreliable**

 **I'm giving all I got to make you stay**

 **Or am I just a roadblock in your way?**

 _'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm_

 _Out on the boulevard_

 _Something like a sunset_

 _Oh, you're a shooting star_

 _And I might drive myself insane_

 _If those lips aren't speaking my name_

 _ **'Cause I got some intuition**_

 _ **Or maybe I'm superstitious**_

 _ **But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down**_

 _ **To counter this addiction**_

 _ **You got me on a mission**_

 _ **Tell me darling can I get a break, some how**_

 _ **Could I say no?**_

 **She's got a love like woe** _(Woe oh oh oh)_

 **Girl's got a love like woe** _(Woe oh oh oh)_

 **(Ba da da)**

 **I kinda feel like it don't make sense**

 **Because you're bringing me in**

 **And now you're kicking me out again**

Love so strong _(Woe oh oh oh)_

Then you moved on _(Woe oh oh oh)_

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringing me in

And then you're kicking me out again

 _It's like a hurricane_

 _Speed train_

 _She's a moving car_

 _Go catch her in the fast lane_

 _Oh I know_

 _Can I keep up with her pace?_

 _Kickin' into gear when I see that face_

 _You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one_

 _That can make a storm cloud break_

 _Pulling out the sun_

 _And I can't get caught in the rain_

 _Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

 **'Cause I got some intuition**

 **Or maybe I'm superstitious**

 **But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down**

 **To counter this addiction**

 **You got me on a mission**

 **Tell me darling can I get a break, some how**

 **Could I say no?**

 **She's got a love like woe** _(Woe oh oh oh)_

 **Girl's got a love like woe** _(Woe oh oh oh)_

 **(Ba da da)**

 **I kinda feel like it don't make sense**

 **'Cause you're bringing me in**

 **And now you're kicking me out again**

 _Love so strong_ _(Woe oh oh oh)_

 _Then you moved on_ _(Woe oh oh oh)_

 _Now I'm hung up in suspense_

 _Because you're bringing me in_

 _And then you're kicking me out again_

 **Because we only have one life**

 **The timing and the moment**

 **All seem so right**

 **So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)**

 **Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)**

 _She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

 _Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

 _(Ba da da)_

 _I gotta feel like it don't make sense_

 _'Cause you're bringing me in_

 _And now you're kicking me out again_

 _Love so strong_ _(Woe oh oh oh)_

 _Then you moved on_ _(Woe oh oh oh)_

 _Now I'm hung up in suspense_

 _Because you're bringing me in_

 _And then you're kicking me out again_

 _She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

 _Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

 _(Ba da da)_

 _I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

 _'Cause you're bringing me in_

 _And now you're kicking me out again_

 _Love so strong_ _(Woe oh oh oh)_

 _Then you moved on_ _(Woe oh oh oh)_

 _Now I'm hung up in suspense_

 _Because you're bringing me in_

 _And then you're kicking me out again"_

The crowd went wild, they all waved, said goodbye to their adoring fans, and Percy, being Percy, cartwheeled of stage, with George following. Harry laughed and jogged after his twin. Fred went skipping off stage and proceeded to tackle his twin and noogie him. Percy walked up to his raven-haired twin.

"I love when we get to take our glamours off, I feel so much better looking like this." Harry hummed in agreement, when the four of them were at Camp or Hogwarts, they put glamours on themselves, Percy and Harry both got wild hair, Percy lost the need for his glasses, whilst Harry gained the need for them. Fred and George lost the violet eyes they got from Hecate, their mum, and instead had blue eyes, tinted with lavender. They were all more comfortable out of their glamours, most definitely. Percy was wearing his normal grey beanie over his perfectly straight shaggy black hair, black hipster glasses covering his sea green eyes, one of the only two physical differences between himself and his twin, the other being the shape of the scars they got on the day Moldy Shorts (as Percy had dubbed Voldemort), Harry had his lightning bolt, and Percy got one that spoke of their godly father (The best god ever, Poseidon! – Percy), a trident. Blue skinny jeans, and an open plaid button up over white v neck t-shirt, along with a plain black wristband and his favorite DC shoes. Harry himself wore a black t-shirt, loose fitting dark-wash jeans, his cross necklace and blue Nikes. Fred was wearing a purple muscle shirt and black jeans, and light purple Jordan's, George was wearing the same thing, but with a light purple shirt, and dark purple Osiris.

Fred looked at his watch, " Well mates, and time to go to King's Cross!" Together they walked out of the stadium to the pre-set portkey. Harry hated portkeys. Percy did too; they were just too kind to tell Fred and George, both of whom loved them.

 _Thud._ "Owwww, Harry, why must you be so heavy?" Percy groaned out from under Harry's arse. This caused Fred and George to start laughing, whilst Harry just laid back and flopped out on his brother's back. It was the first day of PWJ's (their band name, Fred and George got to pick) third year at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, a random thought appeared in Harry's head, as they usually do, him being ADHD and all.

"Oi, Fred, George, isn't it your little brothers first year?"

"Well, Yeah-"

"What of it mate?" oh, how Harry hated it when the Weasley twins did that. He and Percy had tried; it always ended up with them on the floor laughing at their failure.

"Nothing, just popped into my head, we really need to come up with nicknames, and the map said that we shouldn't add our real names to it." In PJW's first year, on their very first night of detention, they nicked the Marauders Map from Argus Filch's office, and they found out that the Marauders were Percy and Harry's non- godly father James Potter, and his friends, Sirius Black (wrongfully accused of murder, Albus Dumbledore's fault), Remus Lupin (werewolf, couldn't get a job because of prejudice, again, Albus Dumbledore's fault), and Peter Pettigrew (real traitor, the reason that James and Lily were believed dead, now in hiding under the names Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. Can you guess whose fault it is?) Who instructed the boys on how to become animagi, Fred was a fox, George was an owl, Percy was a Pegasus, and Harry a unicorn. But they couldn't think of anything, no matter how hard they tried.

They had finally reached King's Cross station, in the morning, at about 10:45, Fred and Harry had found a spell in second year to make port keys take them through time, as well as traveling places.

Changed into their robes and about five minutes from Hogwarts, Harry was staring out the window, Fred was tapping on the walls of the compartment with his drumsticks, and Percy and George were writing a new song. Then Percy jumped up. " I have an idea!" Uh-oh, this couldn't be good…

"What Percy?" Harry inquired to his rowdier half. Fred and George looked up from what they were doing, and the twin sons of Hecate said nothing, but the dread was obvious in their eyes.

"Well, since we decided to write down our stories as 'fiction' novels, an entire genre for Harry Potter music has popped up, we should jump on this wagon."

"…That's actually not that bad."

In unison, the boys smirked and said, "Let's do this."

 **A/N: That's it! The first chapter of my first fanfic, before I forget, I don't own anything! Except for the plot. The song is Love Like Woe by the Ready Set. Read and review! Please don't flame, I'm heat intolerant, and I need help coming up with nicknames for our main characters! I'm also not British, I'm Canadian, so forgive me for any mistakes. _MRPJOHP123**


	2. Chapter 2

PJW

Chapter Two

Percy POV

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

" Is it just me, or has he gotten peppier over the years?" Percy asked his band mates.

"Definitely just you, Percy," was the unanimous response.

"Thanks, guys, feeling the love…" The response was cut off when Professor McGonagall started to call out the names of future first years.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!" The table of yellow and black erupted into cheers of their new member.

"Bones. Susan!" The hat took a little longer with this one, before shouting out it's choice.

"Hufflepuff!"

Percy proceed to zone out and think about Camp Half-Blood, the place where he and his friends spent their summers since they were twelve, and the previous year they (minus Fred, he got injured by Clarisse La Rue an hour before the quest was issued, timing, much?) had gone on a quest to retrieve the Master Bolt of Zeus, King of Olympus, along with being Harry and his uncle. Though Percy himself called him Thunder-Butt, Harry called him Drama King. They were starting to think they were invincible. Surprisingly, no one realised that they were famous, it was the strangest thing ever. And they were thinking they would get mobbed by fangirls, _again_. Oh well. He was jerked out of his thoughts by McGonagall calling out

"Weasley, Ronald!" PJW was suddenly alert, watching the youngest Weasley boy. Time seemed to slow down as they waited for the hat to place him. Would he follow the paths of his brothers, or be sorted somewhere else, and be all alone? Then it happened.

.

.

.

"Gryffindor!" The House of the Brave exploded into cheers, overjoyed at the second youngest Weasleys sorting. He came and sat down next to the boys.

"Congrats, Ickle Ronniekins! You are officially one of us!" The elder Weasleys shouted over the noise, making their little brother go red and shove them, then he shook both Harry and Percy's hands. After the sorting ended with a new Slytherin, Zabini, Blaise, _he_ stood up, Albus Dumbledore, the man responsible for Harry and Percy's parents 'death.' His eyes, twinkling their fake twinkle, smiling the false smile he wore for public appearances, and spoke with the fabricated voice of the grandfatherly person he wasn't.

"Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I have been asked to remind all students that magic is not to be used in the corridors, under any circumstances, and that the Forbidden Forest, is, of course, forbidden." He looked directly at the four band mate as he said this. "Now before we fill our stomachs with some delicious food, I have a few words to say! Nitwit! Oddment! Tweak! Now tuck in!"

"As crazy as ever, eh Harry?" Percy asked his lovably mature-ish twin. Harry smirked and nodded.

Back in their dorm, the secret superstars were perfecting their new song, not the Harry Potter one though, that one was coming a little harder. And annoying the crap out of both sets of twins. The latest song was called Uma Thurman, sure, it was not Mrs. Weasley approved, but it was a good song. It went like this:

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _Bury me 'til I confess_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _And I can't get you out of my head_

 _The stench, the stench of summer sex_

 _And CK eternity, oh, hell, yes_

 _Divide me down to the smallest I can be_

 _Put your, put your v-v-venom in me_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _Bury me 'til I confess_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _And I can't get you out of my head_

 _The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb_

 _Is worth two lions, but here I am_

 _And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams_

 _But they're not quite what they seem_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _You'll find your way_

 _And may death find you alive_

 _Take me down the line_

 _In Gem City we turned the tide_

 _You'll find your way_

 _And may death find you alive_

 _Take me down the line_

 _In Gem City we turned the tide_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _Bury me 'til I confess_

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

 _And I can't get you out of my head_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

 _I can move mountains_

 _I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

 _I'll keep you like an oath_

 _"May nothing but death do us part..."_

Fred was the one voted to be the main singer for this one.

"The Map!" Was the sudden cry from Harry that shocked Percy and George so much they fell off their beds.

"Harry, could you've been any more loud? I think you woke up the Hufflepuff seventh years!" Percy whisper yelled at his older-by-three-and-a-half-minutes-twin. George only groaned from where he face planted into the carpet, Fred was laughing so hard he was crying, even Harry, the most serious one among them, (that's still not a lot though) was snickering.

"We promised them we'd tell them how the tour went!" He crawled to the end of his bed, and pulled out the map, which they had modified second year, now it could show Hogwarts, New York, or Camp Half-Blood, all depending on which language (or accent) you said the password in, British for Hogwarts, American for The Big Apple, and Ancient Greek for Camp. It was a good thing to be best friends with twin sons of Hecate _and_ a wizard. In unison they whispered the words that had become burned into their minds over the past three years.

" _We solemnly swear we are put to no good."_ The map unfolded before them, and the four thirteen-year-olds chatted the night away with the family they never got a chance to have.

 **A/N: That last sentence made me tear up. I am such a wimp. Special thanks to harryislife and** **for being my first two reviewers EVER! And other thanks to anyone else who, read, favourited, and/or followed me or my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PJW**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N: IMPORTANT! I don't know how many of you noticed, but I made it so the Harry plays the keyboard now. And I forgot to say that I don't own anything in this fic, the songs, the characters, the places, nada. I also need nickname ideas for the boys! Help me please! ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Harry POV**

The next day at breakfast, the boys were chatting away about Quidditch, Harry was the Seeker for Gryffindor, Fred and George were Beaters, and Percy, who was not liking his chances in the air, was a commentator, along with another one of their friends, Lee Jordan.

"I don't care when you say, I'm not getting on a broom, King Thunder-Butt will kill me as soon as I am ten feet in the air. Harry doesn't have to worry, because he's more wizard than demigod. I however, am the opposite. And I like not being fried to a crisp by my uncle, thank you very much!" Percy whispered-yelled waving Riptide at them, in pen form of course, all three boys flinched back, (having all experienced the business end of that sword on more than one occasion, Percy was deadly with that thing alone, let alone when he combined his magic, now _that_ was scary, and he was only beginning to master that technique. Harry, Fred and George were learning too, but put a sword in Percy's had and he was suddenly the fastest learner ever.) This happened every year, they thought he would make a good chaser, which, with his ADHD and Demigodly awesomeness, he probably would, Harry's helped him look for the snitch, after all, and the twins strength from the training at Camp helped them a lot. But it was true he was also took after James more than Poseidon. He thought back to the explanation that their mortal parents gave the the year before in regards to their odd birth, what with two fathers and all.

FLASHBACK!

 _Twelve year old Percy and Harry were sat down the the living room of the small apartment the family of four shared. They had just gotten back from their quest to save the world (second one in two years, one in their first year at Hogwarts, and now one at Camp Half-Blood) and had asked their parents how both James and Poseidon were their fathers._

" _Well, boys, you see-" James started to stutter out, before getting shoved aside by Lily, still under the guise of Sally Jackson-Blofis._

" _Your dad and I wanted to try something… new, and we came across your father, who we didn't know was a Greek God at the time. He agreed to our proposal, and since he doesn't have actual DNA, you both ended up with two fathers." Both twins blanched at the implications of what their mother said, and one word floated through the two ADHD boys minds, 'ewwwwwww.' They nodded at their parents, and went to write a song to try and remove the horrifying images from their poor, poor minds. This was also the year they found out that their best friends from Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley were sons of Hecate, and that very same goddess had blessed them at birth, making their magic even stronger than it already was, so they were presently suffering from information overload. They couldn't look at their parents for a week, and in school they were more distracted than ever, although more subdued._

NO MORE FLASHBACK!

Harry shuddered at the memory. It was _still_ a scary thought. That's when their head of House, Professor McGonagall, shoved their schedules into their hands. As they were now third years, they got to take two electives each, Harry had Care of Magical Creatures, Percy had Ancient Runes, Fred was taking Arithmancy, George Divination, and they were all taking Muggle Studies, easy O, was the thought they ll had when they chose to take it.

He was ripped out of studying his schedule by George and Percy both throwing toast at him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were in Lala Land again Scarhead."

"Hypocrite."

"'Tis one of my best qualities."

"Is not, you remember the poll we held, according to our fans, your best quality is humor."

"Oh what do they know?" Sadly, that was how the brothers had most of their discussions. Fred and George thought it was hilarious. Lily, not so much. She had trouble keeping up with them, but James had laughed and said they were like himself and Sirius, immediately after that Percy called being Sirius, sending his entire family into laughter. The twins were only five at the time. The boys finished breakfast and ran back to their dorms, because Percy forgot his Potions textbook. What was Harry going to do with his brother?

~~~~~~~I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE OUT EVERYTHING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After a gruelling potions class, an eventful Transfiguration lesson, easy Charms, a food fight at lunch, after that the boys had to deal with being separated for an hour in their separate electives, our heroes set out to their last class of the day. Muggle Studies. Taught by one Charity Burbage.

"Welcome class to Third Year Muggle Studies! For the next few weeks we're going to be studying modern muggle entertainment and their ways of viewing it. Please get out your textbooks and turn to page 73!" There was one thought going through the boys head as they opened their books and saw that it was self updating and accurate. That thought was,

'Oh Crap.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Don't expect updates 24/7, I'm a lazy procrastinator. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and/or followed my story. Merry R &R! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

George POV:

George Fabian Weasley was in a state of shock, was his Muggle-world fame going to be outed? Were he and his bandmates going to be swamped with fangirls forever? Harry and Percy already got that for their respective triumphs in both worlds, and both he and Fred saw that it stressed them out (in their auras, but they did their best to hide it, loveable idiots they were. Hecate powers, for the win!) But back to the problem at hand, Muggle Studies had a new curriculum, and it was up to date- self-updating in fact- the four famous thirteen year olds were now royally screwed. They were in their dorm room, all doing various things to cope with the stress brought on by the realization of utter terror. Harry was singing _Don't Worry, Be Happy_ , Percy was using his sword to stab at a portable dummy, charmed to look like Dumbledore, who was behind the updated curriculum, and he had been smirking at them all throughout dinner, Fred was charming the room to be different colours (with Hecate powers, so wandlessly, wordlessly, and almost without thought), and George himself was pacing.

Percy suddenly looked up, and said,

"Guys, we have to fix this, like now, I vote we burn all copies of the books, and mail the ashes to Chiron, never to be seen again." George agreed, Fred smirked, but Harry, ever the responsible one, frowned and said,

"No, we can't do that, it's actually a good thing that the Wizarding World is finally catching up with the Muggle one. This is needed, even if our secret will be blown." Percy groaned

"Why must you be so mature? Come join us in the land of immaturity, we have Cookies, mom's homemade blue ones…" George snickered, and he and Fred glommed Harry and whispered in his ears.

"Join us Harry, join us, or we'll tell Thalia…" Harry jumped out of their hold, spun, whipped out his wand and glared his scariest glare, which had nothing on Percy's, but was terrifying none the less.

"Don't you dare, if you do, I'll tell Tracie and Connie." He ground out, and George nearly blacked out from terror, Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, who they had saved this past summer, and Harry was twitterpated at first sight, Tracie and Connie, however, were two daughters of Hermes who were practically the Weasley twins soul mates, they loved to pull pranks, could play guitar and bass, and were just all around beautiful girls, both physically and personality wise. (Though, personally, George thought Connie was prettier.)

"No, Harry, Please! If you love us as brothers, you won't! Please just don't tell them!" They grovelled at Harry's feet while he pretended to think.

"Hmmm, we'll see." Which meant that if they brought up Thalia as blackmail again, they would find their secret plastered all over Camp. Not a good thing, at all, ever. Percy sighed, meaning the old 'big-brother-says-so' mojo that they both knew so well, being the younger twins in their pairs, had gotten to him and was going to agree with Harry.

"I have names!" Percy's train of thought jumped about three different tracks, it always worked in ways that left even Chiron mystified, and when Dumbledork had tried to perform Legilimency on him, he got lost faster than Fred on a math test. He had left his little self-built family in utter shock.

"What?" Was the unanimous question asked by the boys.

"Names for our animagus forms!" The youngest boy cheered with utter glee. They had been waiting for one of them to come up with those since halfway through second year. They spent the weekends going between studying and thinking up names, and now _Percy_ had thought of them, not Fred, who was always the smartest among them.

"Well, let's hear 'em then!" finally cried Harry, ever the impatient one.

"Harry, since you're a unicorn, and there's a spiral on your horn, which apparently is really rare by the way, means great things, and, yes, I did read a book to find that out, be proud. You could be Spiral! George, you could be Hoot, for obvious reasons Senor Owl-san. Fred, as you are a fox, you should be called Crevan, it means fox, and I could be Jinx, on account of my luck!" These were pretty good, George was the first to agree, then followed Harry, and after a moment of deliberation, so did Fred. They brought out the map, and spoke the password in unison.

" _We solemnly swear we are up to no good."_ The map spread out in front of them.

' _Messrs Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs proudly present the Marauder's Map.'_ Another thing they did was remove the traitor Wormtail from the all-knowing Holiness that was the Marauders Map.

' _Hello Fred, Harry, George, Percy'_ Prongs wrote out on the map.

"Dad, Percy came up with names for us!" Harry smiled down at the key to all their success.

' _Percy, came up with them, you sure?"_ Padfoot wrote in his elegant Pure-Blood script.

"Thanks, Siri. Feeling the love. I knew you supported me, one hundred percent." Percy snarked out at the Map.

' _:-)'_ was what appeared on the map of the greatest magical school in the world. It received a one-sixteenth hearted glare, for if Percy glared any harder than that, a 'mysterious' splotch of ink followed. They started the spell to add themselves to the Map, it was long, complicated, and had to be said by four people at once, or it would backfire with disastrous effects. Like pink hair for a week, or your deepest secret floating over your head for a month.

" _Nos quatuor, hoc add nosmetipsos ad omnem Map of Legends, ut perpetuo memoria."_

' _We here by welcome the next generation of Marauders, Spiral, Jinx, Hoot, and Crevan'_

"Yes! Finally! We've done it! We can die happy!" Shouted George.

"Maybe you two can, but Harry and I have important things to do before we kick the proverbial bucket." Percy pretended he was a Malfoy, turned his nose up in the air, and turned, forgetting they were sitting on a bed, and fell face-first into a crumpled heap on the floor. The boys burst into a chorus of hysterical laughter. Then there was a knock at their door. Fred went to open it, but got smacked in the face when the door opened, revealing Professor McGonagall.

"Boys, the Headmaster wishes to see you, immediately." Ooohhh, cat glare, this was serious. They all got up, and Fred stepped out from behind the door, rubbing his nose. The Deputy Headmistress looked surprised, as Percy and George snickered. Harry was trying to contain his anger, it happened to both Potter-Jackson boys whenever they got mad enough, they shut down and operated with a cool, calm, and collected demeanour that any Slytherin would be jealous of. Harry always slipped into it easier than Percy though.

Fred POV

They followed the Transfigurations Professor to the office of the Horrid Headmaster.

"Jigglypuff," came the sternly spoken password. Fred smiled, he and Harry always played Pokemon. It was a fond memory, kicking his butt in _something_ for once. They climbed the stairs, why were there so many stairs here anyways? It took forever to memorize all of them, Percy _still_ got lost, generally on Tuesdays. His luck was the worst on Tuesdays. They finally reached the top of the stairs. The door opened, and their hearts sank. It was The Dursleys, looking extremely pissed off, the ravenette twins paled and started shaking with terror, they had ran away at age nine, found their parents by some stroke of luck, thank Nike, and they all left for America, taking on new identities. Now, from the look in the old man's eyes, all the happiness and relief the boys felt, was about to end, in a fiery blaze of death. It was a Tuesday.

Percy POV

' _Holy Hades.'_ Was the thought going through his head.

"No! Go away! Leave us alone!" Harry shouted out in fear, stepping in front of Percy, who was silently crying.

"Get over here, boy, you ran away once with you overly freakish brother, left you Aunt to do all the work, you did, You're both missing out on a few beatings." Vernon glared at them as he stepped closer.

"The horse deserved it, we aren't your slaves, and you are no relatives of ours, we are perfectly fine on our own, so you can just leave! Leave us to our freakishness!" Percy jumped up and defended his brother, the same one who saved him from so many beatings as a child, ' _never again'_ he had promised himself, never again would Harry get hurt because of him, never again would his brother feel the sting of a belt on his back, of being beaten by their ' _cousin,'_ being pushed down the stairs, never again!

"How DARE you! You freak! I should've killed the both of you when I had the chance!" Petunia gasped, sure, she disliked the boys, but would never kill the last remaining proof of her once-beloved sisters existence. At least, that's what Percy hoped. Dumbledore then decided to jump into the conversation,

"Now, now, I'm sure you don't mean that-"

"Of course I ruddy well mean that! You bloody old fool!" This was the first time Percy agreed with anything the fat man said. Then, like a total wimp (he believed), he passed out from the terror, stress, and memories flashing through his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Percy woke up he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts, with his brother in the bed beside his, and Fred and George were hovering above them. The memories of what had happened the previous day (at least, according to the sun shining in from the window) flooded his mind, and he started hyperventilating, and Fred held him like Harry normally did when this kind of thing happened, and he started to cry, he _couldn't go back there_ not now, not _ever,_ Harry _promised._ Harry never broke his promises. He never did either, and he had promised himself that Harry would never get hurt by _them_ again. He wondered if they could be considered monstrous enough to be hurt by Riptide. Sadly, probably not.

"You okay Percy?" asked George from Harry's bed

"Would YOU be okay?! He wants to send us back to those _monsters!_ ' Percy's eyes started to glow with his demigodly power, and the whole castle started to quake with his might. Fred panicked, and started to shout.

"Percy, calm down! You won't go back, we made sure of that!" Percy blinked, and Hogwarts stopped shaking. He took in a shaky breath.

"Sorry, I just can't believe my mom was related to P-Petunia. And that the senile old coot would dare try to put us back there." He stuttered on his 'aunt's' name, because it was kind of a taboo to talk about the Dursleys in the Potter-Jackson apartment.

"Me either." Piped up George over from the corner he had taken cover in. That was when Harry decided to wake up. Screaming. Yay. But Percy flung himself at his brother, and they held each other in silence until the door to the infirmary swung open, and the House Heads and the senile old man marched in.

"Ahh, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Potter, you're awake." He spoke, with the faked grandfatherly twinkle in his eye. The four famous teens glared, which caused the professors to pause. Why would the boys be glaring at the most beloved Headmaster Hogwarts had ever had? It confused them all.

"It's good to see that you boys are okay, now, about moving you guys in with your aunt and uncle, it seems that you've been adopted by a Mrs. Sally Jackson-Blofis-"

"Yeah, and she's the best person ever, we're not moving back in with the people who abused us, verbally, mentally, and physically." Harry cut him off. Percy upped the glare factor, emphasizing his point. The other professors gasped, the two most famous boys in their world, were abused? Why hadn't they been informed? Professor McGonagall stepped towards the two raven haired boys, sat on the side of their bed, and gently rested her hand on Percy's leg, but retracted it when he flinched.

"Percy, Harry, if you're truly happy with the woman you live with, as your Head of House, I give you my blessing." The elderly witch was internally enraged at Dumbledore, how could he want to put the boys back into that hell hole? Especially after what the fat walrus of a man said! Her most prized Lion Cubs were never going to have to see those monsters again.

"Now, Minerva, we've talked about this, the boys need to live with their aunt and uncle, for their own safety."

"Safety, Albus! How can you say they could ever be safe in being in the same building as those monsters! I won't let you put them back there!"

"I must agree with her, Headmaster, no person should be forced to live with people like them, ever." Severus Snape stepped up beside the Head of Gryffindor, needless to say, all four teens present were dumbstruck. One by one, the staff of Hogwarts stepped up to support the boys, Sprout, Flitwick, Vector, Trelawney, all of them. The so called 'Leader of the Light' had no choice but to give in, when all the professors were busy talking, the Headmaster of Hogwarts sent PJW a glare that promised they would go back, and in all seriousness, Percy and Harry stuck their tongues out at the old man. Fred and George flipped him the bird, and with Madame Pomfrey's permission, the four boys skipped out of the infirmary, the Weasleys singing ' _We're Off To See the Wizard'_ from the muggle movie The Wizard of Oz. The next few days passed without incident, then came Thursday, the only day of the week they had Muggle Studies, the four Gryffindors had forgotten all about that particular predicament. Percy's head hit the table, with a groan he spoke in a weary voice,

"What say you guys, I say we try to constantly steer all discussions away from the music industry." Harry shook his head, it wouldn't work, and it would eventually become obvious they were trying to avoid it, an opinion he voiced. The twin sons of Hecate joined Percy with their heads on the table. The day passed by slowly, approaching the class they (minus Percy) dreaded more than potions. Muggle Studies. Fred had to be dragged into the classroom. Seats were taken, textbooks opened, and class began.

"Hello again, class, today we are going to delve into Muggle Pop Music, the big bands, the solo artists, and how they make it work without magic! I want all of you to split into groups of four, and send one person up here to get the group or person I want your project on." George, Percy, and Harry all jumped on Fred, then made George, who had the best luck out of the four of them, and prayed to Nike,

' _Please be us, not Bieber, us, not him, us, not him, please, please, please!'_ George reached his hand into the hat, and pulled out a piece of parchment, and brought it back.

"Well brother dear, open it!" Fred was the most impatient. The parchment was opened. Slowly. George always did have a flare for dramatics.

"Well... it's not us, but it's not Bieber either, we got 5 Seconds of Summer." So close, yet so far Harry facepalmed, Percy hung his head, and Fred shrugged.

"Now I want you all to tell me who you got so I can record it."

Four Ravenclaws got Justin Bieber, Hufflepuffs got Katy Perry, some other Gryffindors got One Direction, and a few Slytherins that wanted to laugh at Muggle 'stupidity' got… PJW, that's it they were done for, good bye, love you all, was fun while it lasted, kill us now. They got to work, using magazines, newspapers, and Wikipedia articles? To look for their subjects, the outed pop stars were getting smirks from the class ended, PJW dashed to the Room of Requirement, and proceed to scream, while running around until they dropped, knowing that the house elves would put them in their dorms later.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! Hope you liked it! Review, please?!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **Hey guys, I'm not going to waste your time, here's chapter six!**

Percy POV

The boys had woken in their dorms, as they had expected, and had gone down to the dungeons for Percy's best subject, which was Harry's worst. Potions. All four boys were dreading going to the potions classroom with the same Slytherins that knew their secret. Only two months until the second biggest secret of their lives was outed. Percy opened the door to the potions classroom and sat down by Fred, leaving Harry and George to suffer through on their own. as soon as the last Slytherin walked in, Professor Snape walked in, his robes were charred on the sleeves.

' _He must've had Hufflepuff first-years,'_ Percy thought to himself. ' _That just means more trouble for us Gryffindors, yay…'_ Taking a deep breath, Percy tuned into the instructions that Snape had begun. They would be making Skele-grow. When Percy looked back, he saw that Harry's face had paled, obviously remembering his past experience with this particular potion. Potions passed with few issues, as the Potter-Jackson twins had long since learned to put a shield around their cauldrons to prevent the potions from being sabotaged by Slytherins, and the occasional jealous Gryffindor. The snakes didn't even look at them, odd.

The first Friday of the year passed smoothly, unless you count reports of a Gryffindor first-year repeatedly setting things on fire in charms. Fred and George both thought it was hilarious, Percy agreed, Harry however would just smile and shake his head when they asked him about it. Tomorrow was the 'first' time they would be going to Hogsmeade least the first in the books… All four superstars were pumped to visit Zonkos, they were running low on supplies for pranks, after the prank war they had with the Hermes cabin, and they needed the magical advantage. Big time. That night was spent wandering the castle out of restlessness and setting up a few pranks at the Slytherin common room entrance, they were working on getting the password out of the Marauders for a secret passageway that led right into the Slytherin common room. They were close, they knew it was two words, and they words started with the letters ' _M'_ and ' _P'_ respectively. They finally made it back to their common room and fell asleep.

Harry's POV

PJW was walking down to Hogsmeade, well Harry and Fred were walking, George and Percy had conjured a sled made of ice, and were sliding past their fellow students, laughing and shouting. Harry wondered what they were going to hit first, a student or a building, he was staring up at the clear blue sky, when he heard a dull thud, looking down, he saw that the idiots had hit a fence and flipped over it. Laughing he and Fred jogged over to their younger brothers, only to trip over the icy sled. the four sat their laughing at each other. they eventually calmed down, got up, and headed to Honeydukes.

"Sweets!" Fred shouted, and leapt up in the air, Percy was already getting Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, his favourites. As usual. George, who didn't have much of a sweet tooth, was just buying some cotton candy, charmed to taste like your favourite thing. Harry got a little of whatever sounded good. One candy splurge later the boys were in Zonkos. They split up, Harry looking at books full of prank spells, (an advantage of being at camp was that they could perform magic all they wanted because it was hidden by the gods, and since George could manipulate the Mist, they could mask any spells they performed out of school.) He decided on three books, ' _The Wonderful World of Pranking'_ by Phil Yetterson, ' _Spells to Cause Fun, Embarrassment, and More'_ by Jackson Overost, and ' _Magical and Muggle Ways to Prank Your Friends'_ by Anna Erenda. Percy had got some trinkets that caused various issues, like having your pants fall down twice an hour, spewing out your most humiliating secrets every time you talked to your crush, and speaking in tongues for a week. Fred got a book, and some objects that could turn into anything, but every time you used it, your hair would turn a different colour, or just fall off altogether. George just got a little bit of everything. It was a good day, a good day indeed. that night, the boys finally completed a 'wrock' song. it was called ' _Gryffindor Rally Cry'_ it was fun to sing and payed tribute to Harry's Quidditch epicness. He tried to get them to change it, but his sugar addled brain wasn't making very good arguments. So the song ended up the first in what they hoped would make enough songs to make an entire album from songs like this one, Percy and George sung it out loud, although they sounded drunk, so it was a bit funny.

" _Today's the big game_

 _The one we've been waiting for_

 _We're ready_

 _We'll represent the house flag of Gryffindor_

 _We've gotta win_

 _The Ravenclaws have got nothing on us_

 _We'll defeat them and not even break a sweat_

 _Now hear me_

 _Today we meet our destiny_

 _All together_

 _Let's do this for Harry_

 _So who are we fighting for?_

 _Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!_

 _And who are we flying for?_

 _Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_

 _So who are we fighting for?_

 _Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!_

 _And who are we flying for?_

 _Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_

 _On to the pitch now_

 _Onward and upward_

 _We're weightless_

 _The sky is our home_

 _And they are invaders_

 _Today is ours_

 _[Harry] will seek and_ [Wood] _is the keeper_

 _They're no match for scarlet fury_

 _Now hear me_

 _Today we meet our destiny_

 _All together_

 _Let's do this for Harry_

 _So who are we fighting for?_

 _Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!_

 _And who are we flying for?_

 _Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_

 _So who are we fighting for?_

 _Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!_

 _And who are we flying for?_

 _Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!"_

Harry hit them both over the head with his pillow, which sparked a pillow _war_ that lasted until Fred almost broke Percy's framed drawing of the bandmates in the middle of a concert. It was then the four wizard-demigods decided to go to sleep to avoid Percy's wrath, they _so_ didn't want to be his sparring buddies.

 **A/N: Hello again, nice to see you all, please review! It makes me feel appreciated…**


End file.
